gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Cash
Penelope Cash is the protagonist of Los Santos Chronicles - Deadly Discords. Biography Penelope Cash born as Philip Cash was born in 1990 as the youngest of 8 brother. He has never met his father and was raised by mother only. He has seven older brothers, who've been involved with the hood and the street gang Ballas since their childhood. Their mother sent Philip to look for his brothers nearly every night. They also get to know a local patrol officer, Kirk O'Hara, during their night outs. Philip always dreamed big and didn't want to get stuck in the hood later he attented to plastic surgery to change his face, changed his gender with surgery and changed voice under the name "'Penelope Cash"". He found a way out via music business la. A music mogul Christian Bell was looking for an assistant, and Penelope got the job. Over the years, Penelope and Chris became very close to each other, but their relationship is nothing romantic. Chris and Penelope are similar to Gay Tony and Luis Lopez. Chris is like a father figure to Penelope and Penelope solves Chris' problems. Events in Deadly Discords In 2014, Christian is a fading star in the music business and badly in debt for several people. His treasurer Waylon Rosenthal has also started to steal cash from Chris' accounts, which doesn't help the situation a one bit. Penelope assists Chris during his meetings with the loansharks, including the Vagos and Moffat Brothers, but since they've had enough of Chris at this point, the meetings tend to go violently. Christian then uses all of his contacts to arrange a rock concert to pay his debts. The concert will starred by Impotent Insects, a rising rock band from Finland. Unfortunately, soon after the band arrives, they and the manager Lolek Goldblum go missing after a night spent in a bar in Sandy Shores. Penelope tracks down Lolek and the band, who've managed to anger several criminal organizations. Penelope also helps Renee Snyder, one of Christian's creditors. At the same time, Kirk O'Hara and his partner Danny North make Penelope do their dirty work by killing drug dealers, destroying drug vans and stealing a dossier containing evidence of O'Hara and North's corruption. In return, they won't throw Penelope nor her brothers in the county jail. They eventually try to tie up loose ends by knocking out Penelope and O' Hara and throwing them into the river. She and O' Hara survives and Penelope kills North in revenge. Impotent Insects' lives are being threatened by unknown men and the concert is interrupted by them. Penelope defeats the attackers, Chris is saved and he can finally pay his debts. Chris' treasurer Waylon Rosenthal is revealed to be behind hiring the Hitmen, motivated by getting Chris' company under his control. Kirk O'Hara confronts Penelope, thanking her for doing the errands for him and killing North. In return, O'Hara will leave Penelope and her family alone. He also reveals Waylon Rosenthal's location. He's base is in Chris' former mansion in Rockford Hills. Penelope confronts Waylon, who reveals he's Penelope's long-lost father. Penelope doesn't believe this absurd out of nowhere revelation, and Waylon admits he doesn't care what she thinks. He then challenges Penelope for a final fight - with katanas. For no one's surprise, Penelope wins and Waylon dies. Chris and Kirk arrive, and Penelope asks them could Waylon really have been her father. Chris and Kirk look at each other and say that this plotline needs to be saved for a sequel. After the Events of Los Santos Chronicles Everything in the lives of Chris and Penelope return back to normal, more or less. Chris starts looking for new artists for his company, while Penelope decides to get some rest after the recent chaotic events. Personality Penelope is a smart thinker and a bit cocky, due the fact that almost everyone around her are idiots. Characters Murdered by Penelope Cash *Moffat Brothers - Killed for threatening Christian Bell. **Bernie Moffat **Ernie Moffat **Kearney Moffat **Tad Moffat **Pat Moffat **Brad Moffat **Terry Moffat **Perry Moffat **Harry Moffat *'Orlando - '''Killed for trying to kill her, Christian Bell and Waylon Rosenthal. *Clay Hingle - Killed in orders of Kirk O'Hara. *Mr. Gissig - Killed in orders of Renee Snyder. *Danny North - Killed for attempting to kill her. *Waylon Rosenthal - Killed for betraying Christian Bell. Optional Murders *Theodore Kubert - Can be killed when escaping from him with Lauri Anderson. *Ian Timothy - Can be killed in his/her second mission. *Siamese Twin Hookers - Can be killed in their mission. Mission Appearances Deadly Discords *As the protagonist, she appears in all missions Killer Instincts * Clueless Crime/Punishment * Earning Livelihood Trivia *In Pre-Alpha of ''Los Santos Chronicles, Penelope was a man names Lloyd Cash and LSC's sole protagonist. Lloyd's character later divided into Penelope Cash and Lloyd Tederev. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in Deadly Discords Category:Characters in Los Santos Chronicles